1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with certain novel triglyceride quaternary ammonium compounds, with a process for their preparation, and with their use in cosmetic and toiletry compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many cosmetic and toiletry compositions contain natural triglyceride oils, that is the glyceryl esters of naturally occurring long chain fatty acids, but in certain types of composition, such as moisturizing compositions, it is found that certain triglyceride oils are not readily absorbed by the skin. Such slow or reduced absorption of triglyceride oils may reduce the acceptability of cosmetic or toiletry compositions containing them even though the other properties and characteristics of the compositions are favorable.